Only an Ember
by zx009wrath
Summary: Dragonslayers only want the strong. Romeo is the weakest member in the guild but, with the help of edolas Igneel things may change for the best. Not only with finding love but, finding his true self. OOC
1. Only a Spark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 1: Only a spark**

"_Thank you, Romeo"_

It's almost Wendy's birthday. She'll be 13 years old, the same age as Romeo. Now, this wouldn't be a case of premature love. Romeo is the weakest member in Fairy Tail. Natsu taught him that only the strong can achieve anything. He wasn't strong so what can he achieve…

Romeo was sitting in a table across the bar. He was reading one of the books from Totomaru's class on the origins of magic. Natsu and Gray have their casual brawl as Lucy, Wendy, Levy and Mirajane talk at the bar. He could see over the brim of his book Lucy blushing as Mirajane and Levy tease her. Wendy's back was to him so he couldn't see what she was doing. Her hair was tied up to a pony tail and she had a white summer dress on. He couldn't help to look up from his book and stare. He felt a sense of shame like he was a perverted geezer gawking at a girl. They're both 13 now maybe it'll be different if he tells her this time.

"_Thank you, Romeo"_

He frowned and buried his face deep into the book. He didn't know at that time how those simple words could hurt so much. Before the Tenrou Island incident he finally confessed to Wendy. He might have been young and naive but, he had genuine feelings toward her. After he confessed she never talked to him again. Partly due to her being gone for seven years but, even when she did come back she said nothing. Maybe she doesn't like him or sees him as a nuisance. He was six at the time so why would she be upset. When Asuka told him she loved him, he kneeled gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her he loved her too. She said something about marrying him when she grows up and he played along. That might have been strange way to deal with it but, it sure was better than saying 'thank you' and walking away. Romeo tried talking to his dad about Wendy but, he would just tease him telling him to go ask her out on a date. Natsu would be his second choice but, he's to dense; Lucy and Lisanna are chasing after him and he's completely oblivious. Even Wendy had a crush on him when she first came to the guild. Loke would be his next choice but, he might only give purvey advice like the master. The girls are out of the question; they're all conspiring with each other to make the perfect parings. He didn't want Wendy to date him by getting pressured in to it. Her birthday is coming up; it's a good excuse to go talk to her. He even doesn't what would she like for a present. His mind was a mess now debating whether or not to go talk to her. A slight tug of his scarf snaps Romeo out of his thoughts. Asuka peered up at him, staring with a concerned look. "Romeo-nii are you sad".

"Asuka-chan…" his mind still in a blur he quickly smiles and shakes his head "no, it's nothing". She smiles and shoves a doll to his face.

"Do you wanna play?"

"Sorry, I have to study fo-"

"Pleeease" she pouted.

He sighed "Okay, sure". Asuka grabs his hand leading the way or to prevent escape based on how hard she was grabbing. It was better for him to clear his head anyway; he had never smiled in seven years straight its best not to dwell on the past. They were walking away when Asuka suddenly stops and swerves around to hide behind him.

"Asuka-chan, what's wrong" as he spoke, he saw Gajeel was walking towards them holding plates of bent metal. Asuka clutched Romeo's vest as he approached. Gajeel gives an annoyed grunt as he passed. "It's okay he's not going to hurt you." Gajeel can be scary; He was when Gajeel first joined. Knowing that Natsu had already beaten him made him feel safer though. He doesn't really know Gajeel in fact they haven't spoken before. He may have bumped into him a few times but, they never had a conversation. He's seen him go on missions with Wendy; he might know what she likes. He's almost as dense as Natsu so it wouldn't help; besides he's a stranger to him. He's a stranger but, maybe a stranger is the right person to talk to. Levy is his girlfriend so he may know something about girls. Even if he tells him he likes her it won't matter; it's not like he cares what he thinks about him.

Asuka continues to tug at his vest. "Come on Nii-san. let's go." Romeo glances over to where Gajeel is sitting and back to her.

"Sorry but, I have to go talk for someone for a minute. Can you play with your mom?"

She looks at him for a while then nods "Okay, you're not gonna be sad right?"

"Of course not!" he puts on Natsu's signature grin then made his way towards Gajeel. He was sitting alone munching on metal plates. He probably wouldn't want to be disturbed but, he tried anyway.

"Hey uh… Gajeel-san" Gajeel looked up with a menacing look on his face. He didn't say nothing just continued eating staring him down but, he continued. "Can I talk to you?" Gajeel grunted then nodded towards the chair. So far Romeo's conversations with Gajeel consisted of grunts. Romeo sat down as Gajeel finished the plate he was eating.

"Look, I don't like to be bothered when I'm eating. I didn't mean scare the kid, all kids get scared of me… it pisses me off!"

"No no I wanted to talk about something else." Gajeel blinked at him.

"Oh" he scratched the top of his head. "What is it then."

"W-what does …" He can't ask something direct. It's still embarrassing in saying it. Maybe in a roundabout way he can. "What do dragons like. I mean what do they like to see in another dragon?"

Gajeel raises an eyebrow "You shittin me? What is this part of history class or sumthin". Natsu's brawl escalated now involving Elfman in the fray. Gajeel glares from annoyance. Romeo feels a little bit more relaxed due to the fight would drown out there conversation.

"I just really want to know that's all."

"What, do you wanna be more like Salamander" Gajeel lays back on his chair "tch, I know you're his fanboy but, it's getting kind of creepy."

Romeo never thought himself as a 'fanboy'. Natsu's an idol to him and a complete badass; how dare he say that. He must be jealous. "I'm not asking you about Natsu-nii." Romeo smirked. "You're just mad that he wiped the floor you."

"Bullshit! I had him down but, bunny girl over there helped him out. I'll beat your idol's ass anytime of the week."

"What are you talking about, he just ate some fire; you ate metal too so it's fair". They both glared at each other. He can see why Natsu hated him so much.

Veins pop from Gajeel's head from holding back his anger. "I really want to kick ass right now fanboy, so tell me what you want before I do." It's unusual for Gajeel to back down from a fight but, it was probably do to Levy. Since they've been dating she had a tight leach around his neck, she doesn't let get into brawls and when he does she scolds him in front of everybody. Maybe if does get a girlfriend he'll end up like him. The thought gave him a shiver.

"What would a dragon want for a present"

"I don't know, just give him some fire or sumthin."

"I'm not talking about Natsu-nii" Romeo muttered. Gajeel isn't the best choice to ask what would be a good present. He is a dragon slayer and their hormones are different. He blushed "Look I just want to know…. T-the things a dragon wants to see from a mate."

"Oh,_oh_" Gajeel stumbles back. He looked shocked with visible sweat running down his check. Romeo had no clue what would bring that reaction. "Whoa I didn't know… I mean, shit…._you and Salamander_".

"NO! IT'S NOT NATSU, IT'S WENDY!" he blurted out. The noise from the fight completely stopped at that moment. It was completely silent. Everybody in the guild looked at them. Elfman was literally frozen in mid-air (from Gray's Ice of course). No way Wendy didn't hear that. Romeo hid in his scarf embarrassed. Levy was the first to react.

"Gajeel, what's going on" Gajeel visibly flinched. "You're starting trouble again."

"Yo, Gajeel you picking on Romeo." Natsu started followed by Gray.

"Weelll" He knows that tone. Levy's usual tone when lecturing but, Gajeel wasn't the one that shouted. Romeo couldn't say anything still embarrassed.

"Wha- No! He was the one who started it!"

"What exactly were you two talking about?"

"H-he uh….." Romeo was sure that Gajeel was going to tell her. Romeo knew it was a bad idea from the start. He didn't dare look over to Wendy. He just looked at his feet waiting for inevitable. Gajeel looked over at him for a second and sighed. "We were… playing a game!"

"A game?"

"Ya, you know like….. I spy." Levy looked at him suspiciously "Right, fanboy". Romeo darted up.

"Ya, that's right! Gajeel couldn't find out who I was talking about, so I got frustrated. Sorry" Levy stared at both at them.

"Alright but, Romeo you really shouldn't playing with Gajeel. He's not really bright." Gajeel twitched.

"Hey, Gajeel fight me!" Natsu started but, Levy quickly turned around and gave him a disapproving look "N-never mind". The guild returned to their normal routine. Gray gave Natsu a sucker punch and continued the fight. Gajeel sighed and walked towards the guild's entrance signaling Romeo to come over.

….

"Why the hell did you had ask me!"

"I don't know! I just thought you might know; what Wendy likes in a guy" Romeo blushed a little hiding his face in his scarf.

"pfff, I'm not an expert in girls, how am I suppose to know" Gajeel muttered. Romeo lowered his head. Gajeel cursed something under his breath then looked at him. "Look I don't know much about girls but dragonslayers are different."

"Like hormones, right?"

He nodded "Male dragons fight over Female dragons all the time. Female dragons only want the strongest in the bunch and claim them as there's." he sighed. "I'm saying they only want the strong."

"But, aren't you dating Levy. She isn't particularly strong but…"

"That's different. There are fewer female dragons, so male dragons fight over whatever dragon they saw fit." He blurted. Romeo knew dragonslayer's hormones were different but, he didn't know strength was a part of it. He can see why she had a crush on Natsu now. He's the strongest of the strong. Natsu's stronger than Wendy and he can't even compare himself to her. Her fight with Shelia was incredible; he couldn't believe it was the same person. Romeo isn't even in their league. He was weaker than members of twilight ogre.

"Thanks Gajeel-nii, you're not such a bad guy after" he smiled.

"Ya whatever, just don't be bothering me 'bout this crap." Gajeel lumbered off.

"Right" he nodded. The only way to get close to Wendy is to get stronger; Stronger than her or even stronger then Natsu. He had to do something to even get close to their power. He had to do something drastic.

**Sorry, long chapter. I'll try to shorten them. This is my first fan fic so I will appreciate it if you all can review. **

**Next Chapter: Prometheus **


	2. Prometheus

**Chapter 2: Prometheus**

A barrage of footsteps made their way through a shallow forest. Romeo clutched his chest as he dashed foward. His pursers shortly followed. 'Damn it' Romeo cursed. He thought he would've avoided them if he stayed away from the caves. They drummed the ground behind him as they pursued. Their gray fur makes them partially invisible in the cover of the dawn. _Vulcans._ Different from the mountain vulcans from Mt. Hakobe, these vulcans are known as Cave Beast; significantly more vicious and stronger. Romeo suffered some cuts and bruises when he was ambushed by four of them. He began panting heavily. He can keep this up. The vulcans gained distance. He had no other choice.

Romeo slid on the dirt to make a 180 turn.

"**Yellow fire**". A ball of fire collided on a vulcan's face; it had no effect. The Vulcan lunged at him and crashed down on the ground beside him; a narrow dodge. Another hollered flanking him. He easily ducked under its wailing arms. His size was to his advantage. He conjured more yellow fire balls while swiftly dodging the vulcans attacks. He landed them on a vulcan's face only agitating it. Yellow fire ridiculous as it seems works well on animals. Their high sense of smell adding the burns would usually have them running. The vulcans became more enraged. Blue fire isn't going to work; their fur can resist cold. He decided escape is the best option. He found an opening and made a break for it.

The vulcans unaware of Romeo's escape pounded the ground in the general area. He made good distance before he hears their ape like howls approaching. He cleared straight the forest immediately stopping at the end; A cliff. It was a long way down impossible to survive. An idea just popped in his head. He turned around and stood his ground. Their howls getting louder, sounds of branches breaking, 'wait for it' he thought. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm his nerves '_wait_'. The noise increased violently worse; his mind focused. He drowned out all the noise and concentrated on the vulcans movements, counting each step they make. There is only one chance he can do this. He felt there final push and opened his eyes on guard. The vulcans burst out of the forest, all reaching their arms out for Romeo. "Now!" he fell backwards off the cliff bring the vulcans with him.

"**Purple fire!**" he called out. His hand ignited, a fire whip rising to the top of the cliff. It wrapped itself on a tree stopping him from his freefall. Three black masses fell behind him, their screams ringing in his head. He heard them land on the trees below and gave a sigh of relief. He reeled himself in using his fire. He can't continue like this.

* * *

"A mission alone?" Mirajane asked with a confused look.

Romeo nodded "Yeah, like taking out a bandit camp or catching some thieves."

She frowned "sorry, I can't allow you to do that".

"What, why not?"

"You're inexperienced, you can't handle something like that by yourself" Romeo griped his hand. "If you were with someone else it would be a different story…"

"No its okay, I know I'm not…" strong he thought but, couldn't say.

Mirajane gave him a heartwarming smile "Cheer up, I think Wendy wouldn't mind going with you."

He didn't say anything, instead gave her his best fake smile and walked away. He thought going on a mission alone was his first step to getting stronger. Before the Tenrou island team return he only went on missions with Alzack and Bisca. He would occasionally tag along with Max but, he never went on a dangerous mission alone. Granted the missions themselves were for amateurs since all the high paid job postings went to Twilight Ogre. Petty missions such as cleaning a house or looking for a lost cat were the only ones he did go alone. He wouldn't give up that easily. The master is more lenient. He let his father go he thought….

"Absolutely not"

"B-but, you let my dad go alone!" Romeo retorted

"He was much older, already an adult, you are just a child." Makarov muttered.

' Does everyone lack faith in me' Romeo glared. "I'm not a child, I can handle it!"

"You are and you can't" Makarov said in a passive tone. Romeo wanted to punch him again like last time but, that would only prove his point. He stormed out of the guild ignoring the questioning looks as he passed by. He couldn't let other people decide what's best for him. He didn't need their permission.

He decided to wait until the end of the day then take the highest paying mission. He returned home and waited for his father to fall asleep. In middle of the night he snuck out only now reading the job description. 'Escaped fugitive, wanted for murder and conspiracy to overthrow the king…..wanted dead or alive' Romeo stared at the paper. 'This isn't a job flier, it's a bounty….'Fairy Tail doesn't except these types of bounties. Death was the preferred method; even if the fugitive was captured execution was only thing waiting for them. It must have been mixed up with the other job postings; Mirajane would have no record of it. Romeo hesitated on proceeding. What if he gets killed or captured; what if he does the same to the fugitive. Romeo stood there in the cold of the night. Natsu would go he thought. He went on an S-class mission without telling anyone so, there wouldn't be a difference. He continued reading 'male, white hair, scar on brow, known as the Primordial flame. There was no picture or sketch. 'Last known location Groove forest' he heard stories of that forest. Dangerous beast, disappearances and unknown lights; all unwelcoming. He couldn't let that stop him. It's only hours away he can probably make it there by dawn. If he's lucky make it back before anyone notices. He has to prove to them he could do this.

* * *

Romeo placed his hands firmly on the ground. Still gasping for air, he barely noticed the black figure plunging towards him. A massive gray fist knocked him in the air. He fell back on the ground landing on his arm. Pain surges throughout his. One of the vulcans still remained. There were burn marks on its face; he must have attacked it earlier. Romeo quickly pushes himself up with arms notice the intense pain he had on the arm he landed on.

"**Purple fire**" he began. A fire whip formed on his fist ready to attack when another figure came from behind. He was knocked down from his feet. More vulcans appeared completely encircling him. They must have heard the other vulcans cries. A heavy hand pressed Romeo's back to the ground. He coughed out blood. The vulcans cheered. The pressure on his back pinned him to the ground and he started to suffocate trying to stay conscience. Their calls of delight filled his ears. His sight became blurry, sound slowly fading… A familiar flame passed around him. "Natsu….."

* * *

Darkness was all he saw. His eyes slightly open, he could see faint balls of light in the distance. Candles were spread around in a dark cave like room. The fire of the candles were different color some brighter than others. His eyes wandered seeing a fire heating up a pot. He was able to make out an old dinner table, a few chairs and wooden door that seemed out of place; Someone's home. He felt sore trying to move around on the bed he was placed in. He had started to recollect his memory. Someone must have brought him here.

"You're awake" a shadow moved towards him. The light slowly reviled a hooded man. "It's about time." His voice was sturdy and gruff. He walked towards the pot and poured hot water into two cups. The light only showed his chin, he had a white goatee probably in his 60s. His eyes were covered by the veil of his hood. He handed Romeo the cup "Drink this".

He slowly grabbed the cup "uh, thank you". He looked inside before drinking.

"Tea" the man said sitting on a chair with his cup in hand. Romeo recalled the familiar flame. He looked around.

"Were you the one who saved me?"

"Saved you?" he shrugged. "Those apes were making too much noise" he said nonchalantly.

"But, you treated my wounds."

"I had extra medical supplies"

"Oh, I see…." He patted his head and looked around. "Where am I?"

"On the outskirts of Groove forest; this is my home"

"In a cave"

"Are you critiquing the lifestyle of your savior?"

Romeo looked at him dumbly "you just said you didn't save me" The man sat there drinking his tea ignoring his last statement. Romeo tried to move. His body was still aching from his injuries. He grunted as he adjusts himself.

"You shouldn't move, you have a fractured arm and a few broken ribs. Those apes must have taken their time with you. Don't you know children shouldn't be playing around here?"

The word child irked him a bit but, decided to move past it. "I'm on a mission, I'm from Fairy Tail" using the name Fairy Tail would usually cause some sort of reaction; shock, awe, bewilderment or at least recognition but, not him.

"Are you successful in accomplishing your mission?" Romeo could tell his question was rhetorical. He wasn't even able to search let alone fine his target. He's not even powerful enough to do that. Romeo griped his hand, the man took notice "You should stay longer, you have already been a hassle to me might as stay until your condition improves."

Romeo tried moving around again. He let out a groan. The aching feeling still runs through his body. He must have slept through the whole day. Maybe members of Fairy Tail are out looking for him; then again they probably haven't even notice. His dad would but even so he can't travel like this. Romeo nodded his head in response to the hooded man. "Thank you uh…. What's your name?"

"Disrespectful, Don't you have to introduce yourself first" he said in a harsh tone

"Oh, right" Romeo scratched his head "My name Romeo Conbolt and Yours?"

The man slowly rose up looking away "…Prometheus…." He started to walk towards the door. "Like I said, you can rest until you're capable of leaving." Romeo complied and lay back down watching Prometheus opening the door.

"Wait" Prometheus looked back. "You never told me why you helped me."

Prometheus hesitated turning back towards the door. "You remind me of someone"

**Had this chapter on hold for a long time but, I will be posting more frequently. I still appreciate reviews. More RoWen next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Fuel**


	3. Fuel

**Chapter 3: Fuel**

Romeo awoke from his sleep to find himself alone. He felt surprisingly well compared to the state he was before he had slept. He stretched his muscles as he slowly drifted up. He still felt pain on his arm and ribs, but bearable. He gently planted his feet on the ground and quickly stood up expecting a reaction from his body. He almost felt rejuvenated. The poorly lit cave prevented him from inspecting his wounds. It was generous for Prometheus to let him stay; there is no point in burdening him any longer.

He opened the makeshift door and almost was blinded by the light outside. It was already day, he must of slept through the whole night. Trees filled the scenery and a path way leading forward. This place is well hidden he thought as he walked through the path. Prometheus was nowhere to be seen. It was rude leaving without showing gratitude. The pathway was his best bet on finding him or at least the way out. He heard a faint sound in the distance followed by crash and a sound of fire burning.

The road led him to an open area in time to see another eruption of fire. Prometheus was in the middle of the fire waving what seems like a staff controlling it. The fire arched and spread in his command taking shape, a technique that Romeo has witnessed before. The wave of flames crashed down.

"No way…" Prometheus turned around, his attention caught by Romeo's loose remark.

"You're awake. I see your condition improved" His tone stayed the same as last night stoic and blunt, the shadow of his hood still covered his face, so it was impossible to know his mood.

"Was that fire dragonslayer magic?" Prometheus posture changed. "It was right. Fire Dragon's wing attack"

"So, you have witnessed this magic before" he didn't act surprised. Romeo remembered when he was saved it was the same type of fire.

"Are you a fire dragonslayer"

"No I am not. I cannot use magic like you, but I work with it"

Prometheus demeanor became more relaxed and pointed his finger at his staff. "This staff contains a fire dragon lacrima. The user is capable of controlling the magic within, the fire of the long extinguished dragons and with it normal fire."

Taking a closer look the head of the staff resembled and carved dragon head with two red lacrima as eyes. Fire dragon lacrima the same as Laxus' lightning dragon lacrima.

He continued "I work with fire magic, creating flames far exceeding its natural proprieties. I am able to create flames of great destruction and power. Flames that are able to never burn out, make sounds resembling a hymn, and heal wounds. What do you think caused your condition to improve so rapidly?"

Romeo has heard of those types of fire magic. Totomaru said it was a long forgotten art that disappeared during the uprising of Zeref and only high leveled mages were able to use it. Even Totomaru isn't capable of making them and he's weaker than Natsu. This guy can make Fire dragonslyer magic and different variations as well.

"Don't know why I'm telling you this, I guess am getting senile" he smirked

"Uh, Prometheus-san" Romeo mumbled. "You're able to make different types of fire magic using your staff right."

Prometheus only nodded in confirmation.

"Then can you teach someone how to make it."

"If a person can use fire magic, I can."

"I can use fire magic." He excitedly replied.

"I know. I saw it when you were fighting those apes."

Romeo's eyes widen "You were watching!"

"Your fire is too weak to harm them, didn't even faze them"

"And you didn't do anything"

"I did save you. You should be grateful I did that much" Romeo squeezed his fist in anger and annoyance. Prometheus just watched and let the Vulcans beat him to the ground, and he's suppose to be grateful.

"The point is I can use fire magic so, you can teach me how to create new fires right."

"Why would you want to learn that?"

"I want to become stronger."

Prometheus leaned on his staff unamused in his response. "Everybody wants to become powerful. Everything we do is a distorted way to gain power or satisfy our insatiable wants, the question is why. Why do you want to become stronger."

Romeo was unsure on how to reply to his question but he gave the best response he could think of.

"I want to protect my friends." It wasn't a lie. He does want protect Wendy and the others from harm.

"Is that it" Prometheus regained his pose still unamused. "You are a member of Fairy Tail correct; the strongest guild in all of Fiore. Your friends don't need your protection. There's no reason for you to become stronger now. You're a child, strength and experience will come naturally as you age."

It's true he didn't need to become stronger, but it doesn't mean he wants to. He was tired of people calling a child.

Romeo stumbled on his words trying to find something to say. "But someone my age is stronger…"

"So you want to become stronger to beat your competition"

"It's not like that!"

"Then what is"

Romeo didn't know what to say, he wants to become stronger to impress a girl, he wants to be acutely useful in the guild. Both answers left a bitter feeling. All he knew is he wants to become stronger.

"You will grow up strong and pave the way for the younger generation, like your elders will do for you. If you have no real reason then there is no reason to train you."

"I don't need your help I'll get stronger on my own." He reacted in frustration.

"That is the reason you came on your mission alone. And failed, because you want to be stronger"

"I haven't failed yet I can still…." A memory just popped back into his head. The reason he was out here in the first place. "Primordial flame…." A realization just hit. The alias Primordial Flame must be referring to a fire mage; a fire mage living in this forest. The man he was looking for is right in front of him.

"Primordial Flame was it. What will you do when you find this Primordial Flame?" Crap, he knows. Prometheus started to walk towards him, a frown shaping his face. Romeo took a step back stunned in the situation he got himself into.

"Use your pathetic fire on him?" Romeo tried to regain himself standing his ground. Prometheus wasn't a real fire mage there's a chance he could beat him.

"try to kill him?" Romeo glared back at Prometheus only to lose his resolve watching the old mage's hostile demeanor. He was unsure what he was feeling. An enormous aura surrounded Prometheus. Romeo felt fear he had never experienced before. He began to sweat and tremble as Prometheus walked closer.

"I wonder what he would do to a brat challenging him." Prometheus is now in front of him, staring him down. Romeo was small compared to him he would have to look up to stare at him eye to eye, something he couldn't do. He was nothing compared to him. The small mage tried to move as Prometheus lifted his hand. Romeo could only shut his eyes, waiting for his fate. He felt firm weight on his head moving his hair back and forth.

"Relax, I saved you didn't I" Prometheus still frowning walked passed him. Romeo opened his eyes trying to recollect himself. He was completely helpless. Not strong enough to even put up a fight. Prometheus could have killed him if he wanted to. There was no excuse now. He failed his mission.

Prometheus watched the disheveled mage and gave a deeper frown. He pointed forward with his staff making sure it was in Romeo's eye sight which startled him a bit. "There's a road down that pathway for traveling merchants. It avoids the forest and leads to magnolia."

Romeo nodded in confirmation. He felt defeated ignoring the fact he was a criminal. All he wanted to do now is go home. Prometheus continued to watch him and started to the walk the opposite pathway.

"A fire burns in everyone. It links the fire in all of us. It's up to you how hot it gets."

Prometheus words were left unheard. Romeo walked into the forest, the trees covering his leave.

* * *

It was evening at Magnolia. Romeo stumbled through streets still reflecting at his failure of a journey. He always had the urge to become stronger but never the incentive. He felt empty wanting something but he could never figure out what. Since he was child there was something always missing.

"Romeo!" He turned around to see a pink headed mage racing towards him with a few other familiar mages. Romeo was glad to see him. There were points where he thought he wasn't able to see him ever again. He needed some cheering up.

"Hey, Nat-" He was cut off by Natsu's fist connecting to his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he massaged his head.

"Where were you!"

"Where was I, I was uh…" Romeo had completely forgotten he was gone for a day. He had no excuse premade.

"We were looking everywhere for you" exhaled Lucy as she finally cached up followed by Gray, Happy hovering over them.

"We've been worried sick about you"

"Where did you get those wounds?"

"I'm sorry ..." Romeo lowered his head in shame. Natsu, Gray and Lucy backed away as a shadow loomed over Romeo.

"Sorry is not going to cut it" Romeo turned around in surprise.

"E-Erza-san!" She was visibly furious looking like she was about to murder someone. Natsu and Gray hugged each other on instinct.

"Tell me where you were now and no lies."

He could have confessed to her about everything that happened like a sane human being but something told not to give the entire truth. If he told them they might go after Prometheus, and he did save him.

"I was on a mission and I got beat up pretty bad by some Vulcans."

"We asked Mirajane if any of the job postings were missing, she said none were taken. Are you lying to me."

"No, no it was a bounty mixed in with the jobs; it was some con artist who escaped prison."

"You know we don't take jobs like that."

"I know… sorry" it was the only thing he could say.

Erza continued to stare down at him with her arms crossed determining if it was a lie or not.

"Come on Erza give him some slack, he just wanted to go on an adventure." Natsu courageously claimed.

Erza glared back at him which caused him to return to Gray's embrace. Erza studied Romeo's bandages.

"You've been hurt, how bad is it?"

"Oh, its fine I feel better."

"Have Wendy take a look at it; afterwards we will have to decide your punishment." Romeo didn't know which was more terrifying, confronting Wendy or Erza's punishment.

"I'm going to call the search off, Natsu, Gray, Lucy take him to Macao I think he would want a word with him." Search? He didn't know they would acutely search for him.

"Aye" the three said simultaneously. Erza headed towards the guild. Romeo couldn't help to feel guilty. A whole search party was out looking for him and leaving in the middle of the night like that. His dad must be completely stressed out. Romeo is unsure he could take anymore.

"Wendy what are you doing why aren't you checking on Romeo?" asked Lucy.

Wendy? Romeo stared in the back of the group. Surely enough Wendy was there hidden by the rest of the group with Charle on side. She was there the whole time and listened to Romeo's story about how he was beaten by Vulcans. She stepped forward giving him a polite nod. Romeo was unprepared to talk. He didn't know what to say. How come we haven't talk in seven years? Do you hate me?

* * *

The rest of the group wasn't paying attention because of a fight between Gray and Natsu. Arguing on how Gray was feeling up on Natsu too much. Wendy began inspecting Romeo wounds. Romeo tries to hide his flushed face as she touches him. Charle flying over head glaring at him or it was possible that's how she normally looks, he could never tell.

"That's strange" Wendy whispered to herself

"What is it?"

"You don't have any wounds." She unwrapped the bandages from Romeo's right arm, the same arm that was fractured. It was completely healed.

"I guess It wasn't so bad." He tried playing it off.

"Guess not"

His first conversation with Wendy in seven years and it's about how he went on a mission and haves bandages for no reason. Wendy looked concerned which means she doesn't necessarily hates him but doesn't mean he cares for him either.

"Okay, I'm done" Wendy called out to the rest of the group. She scurried away before had a chance to talk to her. It probably means she hates him after all.

Natsu and the group were walking towards Romeo's house; Wendy in the back away from them. He noticed Charle flying over her still with her disapproving look on her face.

"Charle doesn't like you" said a blue cat in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"She always gets angry when you're around" Happy added.

Romeo tried turning his head acting like he's stretching his neck to look at Wendy. She was walking slowly and frowning like she was thinking about something. She must have been dragged into the search and tired. Maybe that's why Charle was so angry. Surely enough Charle intercepted his vision. He turned back embarrassed he was caught. He felt an empty feeling in his gut. The same feeling he had always since seven years ago…

**Sorry for the late update. Had alot work for college. I also changed the chapter name to next.**

**Next Chapter: Ignition**


End file.
